1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated module of antenna and connector, and particularly to a module which integrates wideband antenna to a metal shell of a connector for reducing total area and thickness.
2. Related Art
It is well known that electromagnetic waves play a main role in signal transmission. Antennas are ordinarily adapted to induce and transmit electromagnetic waves. Mobile phones are popularly used and achieve long-distance communication by virtue of antennas. With combination of digital products such as computer, TV and digital camera etc., wideband environment is inevitable tendency. Besides GSM and 3G (UMTS/WCDMA), various communication technologies, for instance Bluetooth for short-distance phonic communication, Wireless LAN (WLAN) for wireless network connection, Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) for wireless radio frequency and Ultra-Wideband (UWB) for vast and high-speed data transfer, need to be combined into mobile phones. Currently antennas on the mobile phones provide not only long-distance communication but also short-distance phonic and data transfer, which equips communication technology with multiple functions in practice.
In order to reduce occupied space on the circuit board, antennas are adjusted to mount on inner walls of outer shells of mobile phones or outer shells of RF modules. However, in these ways, designs of signal feed-in and grounding connection regarding planar antennas become complicated. This makes design and manufacture more difficult, and only changes locations of the antennas, instead of diminishes the space occupied by the antennas.